Never is an awfully long time
by Achillina
Summary: Chapter 4 ! "Tinkerbell chimed happily, the girl didn’t want to grow up! She only wanted to live for adventures! That could only mean one thing, one huge adventure called Peter Pan." I sux at summary, PLEASE READ!
1. The beginning of the end

Never is an Awfully long Time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan, all credits go to the fabulous J.M Barrie , I only own Madison, Abel, Miranda, reverend Cartwright...(though he's not very important...) and those characters you've never heard of...  
  
Author's note: This is my very first Peter pan, fic. I must admit I decided to write one after seeing the 2003 movie...Jeremy Sumpter is totally cute, or what? Now I'm reading the book, so I did my job... lol! Please be nice I accept constructive criticism, not flames, ok? Good, on with the story.  
  
The world lacks magic   
  
Chapter one: The beginning of the end.  
  
"Dear brothers, we are gathered here to say goodbye to our beloved Abel Darling." Said reverend Cartwright, his words like a million knifes to Madison Darling's heart.  
  
It all started one cold afternoon of the month of November, November the 7th to be more precise.  
  
Madison walked home. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened during the course of that day, or the course of that week, in fact, it had been a very pleasant time for the Darling-Baldeheart family.  
  
When Madison got home, she knocked at the door and Carol, the housemaid, who had took care of Abel and her ever since Madison had a memory, opened. Madison was very fond of Carol, she had practically raised Abel and her since her parents were away working most of the time.  
  
Carol was an old woman. Her white hair was streaked with grey and her eyes were of a deep green color. Her wrinkled face still held the beauty she had when she was younger.  
  
Madison could recall that day perfectly, it was engraved on her mind. After noticing the silence in the house, Madison asked Carol where was Abel, since he usually was home when she arrived from school, and he wasn't exactly what one calls quiet.  
  
When Carol didn't answer, Madison began to worry, and started looking for her little brother.  
  
"Carol? Carol, where's Abel?" Madison had asked. "Carol, why are you so quiet? Why won't you answer me?...Carol?"  
  
It wasn't that Carol was evil and liked to see Madison suffer, but it was to prevent the girl from suffering that she kept quiet  
  
"He's... he's sick." Carol finally said.  
  
"What do you mean sick..."  
  
"Sick like last time Maddi..."  
  
"NO! He can't be...he, he took his medicines, he was going to be alright...he wasn't supposed to get sick again..." With that said, Madison collapsed, crying her heart out. Last time Abel was sick, he almost died. Meningitis was a very complicated decease, it was miracle Abel survived in the first place, but now Abel was sick again, nothing mattered anymore, the possibilities of him surviving were almost nonexistence Abel was at the hospital that afternoon, and late at night he was brought home. Doctors said he wouldn't make it through the night, but he did ,in fact, he lived for a few days. Abel died the 11th day of the 11th month at eleven ,eleven in the morning.  
  
Madison wished he had died the same day he was brought from the hospital. Do not misunderstand me, Madison loved her little brother Abel, more than anything, but Meningitis is terrible. Every night (or sometimes during the day.) Abel suffered from hallucinations. It was awful.  
  
Madison could remember that during one of his moments of lucidity she had told him the story of a boy who never grew and lived forever in magical and fantastic adventures. Abel loved fairy tales, but now none of this mattered, Abel was gone and forever, and forever is an awfully ling time.  
  
"We can be sure Abel is with our lord right now, watching over us, knowing that one day we will meet him in heaven." Reverend Cartwright said raising his hands to the air to empathize what he meant. "Let us pray, our father who art in heaven..."  
  
Madison sighed, her thoughts turned inwards, her blue eyes sore and red from crying.  
  
Once the mass was over, a great tumult of people clad in black exited the church and made their way to the nearby cemetery.  
  
Madison walked besides her mother, Miranda. She wasn't what you could call motherly. She criticized every single aspect of Maddi's life, from the way she dressed to the way she walked. Madison had always thought Mrs. Darling didn't love her one bit, in fact she was almost sure her mother didn't hadn't want her in the first place.  
  
Her mother cried quietly, thick tears strolling down her stern face. Mr. Michael Darling cried even more quietly, for he had not let anybody see him cry.  
  
Madison sighed deeply, she didn't like to show herself weak to another people, she needed nobody's pity. She had to be strong, she had to be mature, for Abel, for her family. She clutched her jaw tightly.  
  
The funeral was beautiful, in a sad way that is. The tomb was neatly decorated with forget-me-nots and some white roses. The speeches were touching, and everything was as I said beautiful.  
  
After the funeral, Mr. and Mrs. Darling and Madison returned home. During the journey, the family remained awfully quiet, and once they were home nothing seemed the same.  
  
Madison, immediately went upstairs, to the nursery where Abel and her slept. The sky was already showing the night's first stars. The window was closed. Madison walked towards the window and opened it, just like Abel liked it.  
  
She sighed, there was just so many things in that room that remained her of Abel, as a matter of fact, everything in that room remained her of Abel.  
  
"Maybe, it's time to leave the nursery, time to grow up." Madison muttered to the night. This time tears spilled over her freckled cheeks. And as she collapsed on the window frame, more tears fell, but no one was there to see this, except for a boy lurking in the shadows a strange light flying around him. He looked at the crying girl, and felt the urge to fly in and comfort her, but he, Peter Pan contained from it.  
  
The girl kept crying until she felt asleep. Peter sighed, she remained him of his Wendy. "Speaking of whom." He muttered. "I really must be going now. Come on, Tink."  
  
But his fairy, Tinkerbell, just couldn't take her eyes off the crying girl. She said something to the boy, but to those who didn't knew fairy speech, this only sounded like a tinkling sound.  
  
"I don't know, Tink," The boy said. "...she's really sad isn't she?... no she'll be alright... no Tink, we really must be going, I want to see Wendy...no, I don't think so...why?...I don't know...ok, fine, let's go..."  
  
and with that said the strange boy named Peter Pan flew into the dark starry sky, his fairy, following close behind, until they couldn't be seen anymore.  
  
A/n: ok, that was chapter one...hope you liked it, please review, and tell me what you think. Oh I almost forgot to tell you, this story might be slightly AU (alternate universe...) cause Wendy won't have a daughter, and won't be married, you'll soon find out why...sorry for any spelling mistake, incoherence or anything. This won't be a Mary-sue, I had to kill Abel cause i needed something to make Madison grow up... or realize she'll soon have to.  
  
*Next chapter: Wendy receives an unexpected visitor, who has changed...wonder who could that be?? 


	2. Is that really you?

A/n: Only one review?... -_-, well at least my story was read, that makes me happy, thanks lulugir715 !  
  
Disclaimer: do I really have to?  
  
Chapter two: Is that really you?  
  
Tinkerbell flew by Peter's side. She remained quiet, keeping her thoughts to herself, trying to sort them out in that little head of hers.  
  
Noticing Tink's silence, which was very unusual in her, Peter stopped, Tinkerbell stopping a few meters ahead, after realizing Peter wasn't flying anymore. She flew back to him and stepped on his open palm.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Tink?" He asked with nothing but genuine concern upon his sea green eyes.  
  
Tinkerbell answered, her voice like a million little bells.  
  
"Ah, the girl. Should've known." Peter said. "I told you she was going to be alright... what?... grow up? But why? No one deserves to be forced to grow up, no one should ever be forced to!"  
  
Tinkerbell shrugged. Being so small she could only afford to feel one feeling at the time, and right then that feeling was pure sadness. She sniffed a couple of times and then lowered her eyes.  
  
Peter smiled at her kindly and began to tickle her, like she had done so many times before when he was sad. "Come on, Tink, she'll be ok... I know you are worried...what do you mean 'we'...yes, if you want to come and visit her that's alright...now, can we going? I really must hurry, Tink, lets go!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Of course, Michael, oh dear brother, what ever made you think I'd say no?... Madison will love it here I'm sure of it , she can even sleep in the nursery were we slept, remember? Of course not, Michael... well, I'll expect you next Thursday, then?, ok bye-bye, say hi to Miranda and Madison for me!" Wendy Moira Angela Darling sighed deeply as she clung the phone. "Oh, Michael," she whispered her voice breaking slightly, as tears began to gather up in her blue eyes.  
  
The death of her nephew Abel had affected her, and the whole family, deeply. Abel was a lovely child, so young, that was the saddest thing, he had a whole and wonderful life ahead but he didn't have the chance to live it. Abel was, special. He was so innocent and magical. Wendy remembered him every day, his strawberry blonde hair, his sparkling blue eyes, his adorable happy face, he looked so much like his father at his age. Wendy whipped the tears away from her eyes, as she sniffed. "No more tears, now," She said to herself. "Madison's coming in a week, and everything must be perfect. Come on, Wendy, just imagine how hard must this be for her... no more tears." And with this said, Wendy walked up the stairs to her room.  
  
Wendy Moira Angela Darling was nearly 30 years old... and she had not changed one bit. She still lived in the same house she used to live when she was younger, she still had her beautiful blue eyes and golden brown hair, and above all she still was young in her heart, happy and always willing to tell a story. The only thing that had changed was that she had become a lady, with the help of aunt Millicent, that is. She was sent to live with her aunt when she turned 14, and learned the proper ways of acting like a lady. In that she had found a vocation, and ever since, she was dedicated to help young girls become young ladies. There was plenty of space in the house since she was a widow and since her husband's death she lived alone with her basset hound dog Toby and her housemaid(and friend) Helen. But now there were no girls, mostly found another tutor, or simply turned ladies all by themselves. Now it was Madison's time to become a lady just like she did. It wouldn't be easy for she knew Maddi, and she knew she was just like Maddi is now. Yes, Maddi was a lot like Wendy at her age, inside and out, the same eyes and the same longing for adventure in them. Wendy sighed , she really wished her days as a child would return. "Don't we all..." She muttered smiling to herself.  
  
As Wendy walk pass the nursery, she looked inside. The window was closed, it was only natural to do so in winter, that and the fact she didn't want burglars coming in. But she never locked the window, never. Although she sometimes wondered if Peter had been only a figment of her imagination or real, he hadn't visit since...spring cleaning, and that was so long ago, Wendy could hardly remember, it all came like a dream.  
  
She walked in and towards the window. She opened and sat on the window sill. "Oh, Peter." She muttered looking at the stars, trying to distinguish the second to the left but she couldn't find it, they all look the same to her. "Oh, Peter." She repeated. "Where are you, Peter Pan?  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
Wendy gave a surprised shriek. A boy had just flew down from roof, and was now standing right in front of her. His arms crossed across his chest, a defiant look upon his handsome face. The boy smiled widely showing his pearly white teeth, they looked as if they were still his milk tooth... just like Peter's...but he couldn't be, he looked so  
  


* * *

  
"P-Peter?" Wendy asked, incredulous of what her eyes saw. "Is that really you?"  
  
Peter nodded slowly, his smile dropping immediately, as his eyes looked at the nursery's floor.  
  
"What happened to you, Peter?" Wendy asked.  
  
"I'm still the same!" Peter blurted out defensively.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm sure you are Peter, it's just that you look so different..." Wendy said. "You have grown up."  
  
"No!...I..." Peter stammered. "I, just...grew."  
  
At this Wendy smiled, he was still a child in someway.  
  
It was true, Peter Pan, the boy who never grew had grown up. He didn't look like the 12 year old boy anymore, he looked about the age of 16. He was taller now, a bit taller than Wendy, as a matter of fact, and also his body had grown into slender and well-toned. His hair remained the same, sun kissed and wind tousled, and so did his eyes, sea green with a mischievous spark in them, the same eyes, nothing had changed in them. Wendi noticed some hair on his chin, Peter was turning into a man!  
  
"Peter how did you..." Wendy asked.  
  
"I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me." Peter confessed.  
  
"Me?" Wendy asked. "Oh, dear... how should I know."  
  
Peter shrugged as he sat crossed legged on the air. "Maybe you could come with me to Neverland again, Wendy, then we could sort this out together, like before."  
  
"Oh, Peter I can't...I have my life all settled up in London... and besides I'm too old to go, I don't remember how to fly anymore, and..."  
  
"You've changed Wendy." Peter stated. "You're not the Wendy I met before... you said you'd never change! You say you'd never forget me!"  
  
" I didn't forget you Peter." Wendy said calmly. "And look at you, you've also changed."  
  
"Liar!" Peter said, pouting. Peter turned around and flew through the window, and into the night.  
  
"Oh, Peter." Wendy sighed. He was still a child in many ways.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Carol said as she knocked on Madison's door.  
  
Madison was in her own bedroom now. A room for a young lady, as her mother called it. It wasn't that at all, it wasn't that she wanted to please her mother and become a lady, but she couldn't stand being in the nursery where everything looked, smelled and felt like Abel. It was too painful.  
  
Madison laid in her bed, her eyes closed, she was dreaming of something wonderful I assure you for she had a huge smile on her lips. She woke up with carol's calls, her head resting on her right arm, her left hand playing with her golden brown hair. Her blue eyes lost in space, while she tried to go back to sleep.  
  
Carol opened the door and came in the room. "Maddi." She said. "Come on, sleepyhead... diner's ready." Carol said shaking Madison by her shoulders.  
  
"Awww..." Madison protested. " I was dreaming of something nice!...I'm not hungry..."  
  
"Not hungry? Not even a little bit hungry?" Carol asked.  
  
"No." Madison lied. "Not even a little bit hungry."  
  
"Then I guess you aren't hungry enough to eat chocolate cake for desert, are you?"  
  
Madison's stomach growled. "Oh, ok, you win." She said swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. "Ok, I'm up...are you happy now?"  
  
"Oh, why so grumpy, sweetheart?" Carol asked playfully as she pinched one of Madison's cheeks. Madison was always grumpy when she woke up. Carol smiled as Madison began to make her way out of the room. "Oh, and Madison," Carol said. "Straight up your dress." Carol chuckled as Madison mumbled something.  
  
A few minutes later, Madison was downstairs in the dinning room eating with her parents, Miranda and Michael.  
  
Madison ate as quickly as possible in order to finish soon and go back to sleep. "Oh, what a wonderful dream was that!" she muttered dreamily to herself.  
  
"Excuse me, dear?" Her father asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, father, nothing." Madison replied. The answer satisfied her father, but it had a different effect on her mother.  
  
"Nothing?" her mother said raising a perfectly arched brow. "You said something Madison, now, don't be childish and tell us."  
  
"It was truly nothing, mother. How was everything at the bank today, father." Madison asked, quickly changing the subject, for she knew that when her mother used the words 'Madison' and 'childish' in the same sentence that spelled 'trouble'.  
  
"Everything was fine, dear. Mr. Watts was in the bank today." Mr. Darling said.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Francis Watts? They say he's a charming man." Mrs. Darling commented.  
  
"Erm...yes, he's indeed very pleasant, he brought his younger son too, William, he's only a few years older than you Maddi."  
  
Madison frowned, at her father and raised her eyebrows. "And..."  
  
"Don't speak to your father in that tone young lady." Her mother warned.  
  
"Sorry." Madison mumbled. "But I don't understand what does that have to do with me."  
  
"Well..." Mr. Darling began, he then mumbled something which Madison didn't understand.  
  
"I beg your pardon, father, I didn't quite understand you..."  
  
"Oh, what your fathers trying to say, Madison, is that young William is a fine young man, and a good catch for you..."  
  
"What?..." Madison asked tears ready to spill and roll down her cheeks. "Mother, I... can't believe this!"  
  
"Oh, Madison, grow up." Her mother said. "Who do you think you are to make such decisions for m!" Madison yelled and holding her tears back she stood up.  
  
"Young lady, I'm warning you!" Mrs. Darling yelled. "Michael, say something!"  
  
"Madison, please sit down." Mr. Darling said calmly, he had a different theory about raising his children: through respect, not through fear as his wife did. But Madison didn't sit, instead she just whispered. "No."  
  
"Madison Darling, I've had enough of your silliness, you're almost 15, not 10 anymore it's time you start acting like it, it's time you start taking some responsibility."  
  
"Never." Madison said.  
  
"What have you just said?!" Mrs. Darling asked, her voice shaking with anger.  
  
"I said, Never. I WILL NEVER GROW UP! I WILL NEVER TAKE RESPONSABILITY! I DON'T WANT TO AND I DON'T MEAN TO!" Madison yelled.  
  
Mrs. Darling stood up and confronted her daughter. Mr. Darling stood up too and stood besides his wife. "Miranda, dear, why don't you sit down and I'll talk to Madison about this, I..."  
  
"Madison Darling, I don't care what you say, you're going to have to grow up, I already told you I'm sick of this silliness, GROW UP!"  
  
"It's MY life, mother, MINE and not yours, and you have no right to..." but Madison couldn't finish the sentence. Mrs. Darling was a woman of a short temper, and she had had much more patience than she usually had. Mrs. Darling slapped Madison across her face.  
  
Madison began to sob as she touched her slapped cheek with one hand. Mrs. Darling stared at her wearing a look of disbelief in her eyes, she had never ever hit her children. She stretched out a hand and tried to reach her daughter, but Madison just looked at her, with hatred in her dark blue eyes, and moved away, walking out of the dinning room, sobbing quietly.  
  
"Madison, wait!" Cried Mrs. Darling.  
  
"Madison listen to your mother." Mr. Darling said pleadingly.  
  
But Madison didn't listen, she kept walking upstairs and into her room, she opened her window and lay her head on the windowsill. This time she didn't cry anymore. "I won't ever grow up, ever... I swear I won't, never, never ,never..." She muttered. "I swear, I'll never become my mother, I'll never get marry, I'll only live for..." she yawned sleepily. "Adventures." Then she closed her eyes again, hoping to find that wonderful dream she had had earlier.  
  
Tinkerbell popped her head from behind a book when she heard this words. She chimed happily, the girl didn't want to grow up! She only wanted to live for adventures! That could only mean one thing, one huge adventure called Peter Pan.  
  
A/n: thanks for reading. The real plot begins next chapter, could somebody help me with a better summary? REVIEW! 


	3. News

A/n: Yay! 3 reviews!! Yay!...well it's not a huge amount of reviews, but, still I'm happy! Thanks elakalili and Kuyaga I'm not very fond of this chapter, but...well on with the show (or was it story?)  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Jeremy Sumpter...and Peter pan, but I don't...  
  
Chapter three, News.  
  
Madison opened her eyes and immediately felt the cool morning breeze caressing her face. The window was open. She noticed she was still lying on the wide windowsill, and she still had the same blue dress she had last night.  
  
She was thankful that the windowsill was wide and had cushions, or else she would have probably woke up with a lot of pain in her neck, arms and all other limbs. She lazily rose her head and looked out the window. Everything seemed just fine. It was a Friday morning and she was... she was... she was definitely not as school.  
  
Madison stood up quickly and looked at the clock hanging from the wall. 10:30 in the morning! She was really late for school, actually 3 hours late! She sat on her bed. What had happened? She didn't remember...ah yes. The events of the previous night came flying into her mind. She reached up her hand and touch her left cheek were she had been slapped. She blinked a few times, and little tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"I hate her." She muttered. "I swear I'll never, never become her." And whipping the tears away from her eyes, she stood up and decided to be strong.  
  
She walked back to the window and sat on the windowsill again. She was contemplating the scenery when she heard a knock from the door. "Yes?" She asked.  
  
"Um, it's me dear." It was her father. A smile light up her face. "May I come in?"  
  
"Of course father." Madison called out.  
  
The door opened and her father came in. Mr. Darling was a relatively young man, with bright green eyes and freckles. But the thing that really made him a little different was his hair, bright orange and his heart of gold, of course. To Madison he always was the best father on earth: caring, youthful and happy. He had never yelled at Madison or Abel. He, as I once said, preferred to raise his children through respect, not through fear.  
  
Mr. Darling sat on Madison's bed. The bed was right by the window, so Mr. Darling was straightly looking into Madison's eyes. "Hello." He said. "How have you been?"  
  
"Fine, I've been fine." Madison said, as a matter of factly. "How have you been?"  
  
"Um, fine too, dear." He said.  
  
"Why I'm not at school?" Madison asked.  
  
"Oh, you slept over, and when your mother and I came to see you, you were still sleeping so we decided to let you stay at home today." He said. Madison felt quite unsatisfied with the strange answer. That kind of behavior was odd in her parents, she had never skipped a day of school, she'd only miss when she was sick, and she definitely wasn't. "Look, Madison, about last night. I'm sure your mother didn't mean any of the things she said. I, by experience, know how hard is to grow up. It can be very frightening, but once you have, it isn't that awful, dear. Madison, I want you to know that I completely disagree with you mother about the way she treated you, but I must agree with her about... the growing up issue. After all you are 14, and will be 15 in a few months..."  
  
"Oh, but Father..." Madison said. "I don't want to grow up... never."  
  
"Madison, I'm afraid that is quite difficult to achieve..." Mr. Darling said with a smile on his lips, as he remembered his sister Wendy. "All children grow up."  
  
"Except one, father." Madison said biting her lip. She knew the story of the boy who never grew by heart.  
  
"Madison..." Her father said. "You are old enough for fairy tales, Maddi, you know that Peter Pan's only fantasy."  
  
"But father, you said..."  
  
"What I said was a long time ago, when you were still a child." He said. "But, now, you're becoming a fine young lady, Maddi, and the last thing your mother and I want for you is to end up alone and with no future."  
  
Madison looked at her father, eyes wide open. She feared the worst, but she knew her father wouldn't do that to her.  
  
"So, I've spoken to your aunt Wendy last night, and... you'll be starting your classes with her in less than a week. That of course implies you moving into her house too, and..." Mr. Darling said, but seeing Maddi's look of horror, he quickly added. "It's for your own good dear, you'll thank us later, you'll see."  
  
Madison just sat on the windowsill in awe, her mouth opened as if too protest. Mr. Darling stood up and walked towards the door and opened it. "I must be going, now." He said taking a final look at his daughter. "Goodbye dear."  
  
Seconds later Madison heard the entrance door slam shut. She looked out of her window and saw as her father disappeared in the distance. Her lip began to quiver as she began to sob.  
  
Her father didn't look so wonderful anymore. She had feared the worst, but she thought she knew her father wouldn't do that to her, that's right she THOUGHT she knew...  
  
Everything looked each time worst. Every time she turned her eyes and saw a little hope, every time she saw light, darkness covered it and hope turned into despair. Now, she was forced to leave the house, the only place she felt safe, go to aunt Wendy's house and become a lady. What was a girl to do? Refuse of course... So Madison swore she wouldn't listen to any of the things aunt Wendy taught her, she wouldn't grow up, they wouldn't force her. Madison smiled to herself, aunt Wendy would regret accepting her as a student.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Do I really have to?" Madison asked for the hundredth time in the day. The family was inside a carriage on their way to Kensington street and the journey had been so far extremely dull.  
  
"Madison..." Her mother warned. "This won't be as awful as you think. Your auntie Wendy is a lovely woman, isn't that so, Michael..."  
  
"Yes, dear, she's indeed lovely. Madison I'm sure you'll love it here." Mr. Darling said as the carriage stopped in front of the house. Mr. Darling stepped out of the carriage and helped his wife out. Madison stepped out of the carriage soon after and gazed at the house before her.  
  
The house was a pleasant two story narrow house. It was built with red bricks and held a magnificent oak front door. On the first floor there were two windows, one on the left and one on the right ,the same as in the second floor.  
  
"Ah," Sighed Mr. Darling as he placed one hand on his daughter's shoulder and one hand on his wife's. "The old house in Kensington street. It brings me such good memories... you'll love it here, Maddi."  
  
The Darlings walked to the door and knocked on it two times before a tidily dressed house maid opened. "Good evening, you must be the Darlings, miss Wendy is already waiting for you, in the living room." She said. She looked at Madison with her big green eyes and smiled. "Oh, and you must be Madison!" She said happily. "I'll have these..." She said taking a few of Madison's suitcases.  
  
"Thank you." Madison said a bit intimidated by the maid's cheery mood.  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Darling walked in, Madison following close behind. The first thing she noticed was the great foyer with shinning wooden floor. To her left she found a dinning room, and to her right she saw the living room. A woman was sitting on a chair near the fire. The woman smiled and stood up. Mr. Darling walked to her and they hugged energetically, while laughing.  
  
"Wendy!" her father laughed. "Wendy is so good to see you!"  
  
After Wendy and Michael had finished with their little reencounter, Mrs. Darling came to Wendy and they hugged. Then came Madison's turn to greet her aunt.  
  
Madison walked closer to her aunt. Wendy looked at her and smiled warmly and hugged her niece. Madison found herself feeling really comfortable with her aunt's embrace and finally decided to give in.  
  
"I can't believe how big you are, dear!" Wendy said.  
  
Madison gave her a half smile. She hated when people said that, it only made her feel older.  
  
Madison was lost in her thoughts as her aunt Wendy spoke, when she felt something cold and wet against her calf. She jumped back, surprised, and saw a dog. It was a basset hound, with long ears and short legs. The dog approached Madison and sniffled her leg. Madison couldn't help but smile as she knelt by the dog and began to caress it.  
  
"Oh, he's Toby." Wendy said, smiling. "I'm sure you too will get along just fine. He already likes you. Well , Michael, you should come again soon, it had indeed been too long..."  
  
"Yes it has." Mr. Darling said. "Madison..."  
  
"Hmm?" Madison mused.  
  
"We are leaving..."  
  
"Leaving? So soon?" Madison asked.  
  
"Well yes, I got to go to work, and so does you mother..." He said.  
  
"Oh," Madison sighed.  
  
"Don't worry dear, we'll come and visit you soon." Mr. Darling reassured, as they walked to the door. The carriage was waiting outside.  
  
Mrs. Darling, hugged Madison. "Goodbye dear." She whispered to her ear. "I'll miss you"  
  
All of a sudden the hatred she felt for her mother was erased as she realized she didn't want to be parted from her.  
  
"I'll miss you too." She said with a lump in her throat. "I love you mum."  
  
"I love you too, Maddi." Mrs. Darling said braking the embrace. Madison noticed her mother's eyes looked shinny and watery.  
  
Mr. Darling smiled at Wendy and hugged her. Then looked at his daughter and embraced her briefly. "Bye, Maddi, I'll come very soon, I promise." He said entering the carriage, his wife already sitting inside. With one final 'goodbye' he closed the door, and the carriage left.  
  
Madison stayed at the open front door with her aunt Wendy, until the carriage couldn't be seen anymore. She felt like crying but she fought the urge of doing so, remembering she had decided to be strong.  
  
Wendy looked at the girl beside her and smiled. "Come on, dear, it's getting dark and Helen has cooked us a delicious supper I'm dying to taste." Wendy said.  
  
Madison smiled. Maybe aunt Wendy wouldn't be as bad after all. And with Toby the basset hound by her side Madison walked in to begin her new life. But little she knew her life was only about to start.  
  
A/n: Again, not my favorite chapter, it was a little too rash for my liking. REVIEW please!! 


	4. Shaved Peter Pan

A/n: Yay! Thanks: Melrose1089: Thanks for putting me in you author alert list! And yes, I'll continue writing, and I'll make a long story, I have few things planned for an adventure after the adventure in Neverland, you'll see...thanks again!  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Madison, Abel, Mrs. Miranda Darling, Helen and Toby the basset hound! Go me!  
  
Chapter 4: Shaved Peter Pan.  
  
Madison and Wendy had just finished having supper, and as Wendy had promise, Helen's supper was wonderful. Turkey, potatoes, and apple pie for desert. Helen walked around picking up the dishes.  
  
"Helen, that was a wonderful meal." Wendy said. "congratulations to our chef Helen!" she added laughing, looking at Madison. They both clapped while laughing.  
  
"Thank you, thank you." Said Helen bowing jokingly. "I want to thank, first of all god, my family, and Mrs. Wendy who made this supper possible by buying the turkey."  
  
"And apples!" laughed Wendy. "Don't forget apples..."  
  
"Oh, silly me! Of course, Mrs. Wendy bought the apples too." Helen said looking at Madison.  
  
Madison chuckled slightly. This was the weirdest thing ever. Her mother wouldn't even consider treating Carol, like Wendy treated Helen. Like friends. Well but again, Aunt Wendy was a special thing, she was not like many of the other grown ups, and definitely she was not at all like her mother. After thinking about it, Madison decided aunt Wendy was alright...ok, she was more than alright, she was perfect! She was caring, fun, happy...motherly, probably because she didn't have any kids of her own. Just being around her made Madison forget her problems and everything bad that had happened just disappeared. Oh it was wonderful!  
  
Helen made her way to the kitchen, her hands full with the dishes. Wendy had told her to bring some tea.  
  
Wendy cleared her throat to bring Maddi's attention. Madison had apparently drifted away on her thoughts of how wonderful aunt Wendy was. "Well, Maddi." Aunt Wendy said. It seemed she had something really important to tell her. "Now onto the reason you're here..."  
  
Madison felt her stomach funny as her heart skipped a beat. She had forgotten something, obviously important, about aunt Wendy. She had forgotten the real reason she was with her...she had forgotten she was there to grow up and become a lady.  
  
"Look, Maddi." Said Wendy placing a hand on her niece's, noticing her upset look. "I know how hard this is. But growing up isn't all crying and problems... there are also other things...good things."  
  
"Like what?" Madison asked.  
  
"Like men, like love..."  
  
"Men?...love?" Madison asked almost disgusted by the use of those same words in one sentence. "But I'm only 14...."  
  
"Maddi, you're in an appropriate age of finding a fine young man..." Wendy said smiling softly. "And for a girl as beautiful as you that shouldn't be so hard."  
  
Madison shook her head no. "I'm not beautiful." She said. "And I don't want to get married..."  
  
"Now a days status matters, a young lady like yourself should get married not remain single, you see it's not well liked."  
  
"I don't care what others may think..." Madison said stiffing a sob. "I'll become a world famous writer..."  
  
"And you'll write about...?" Wendy asked curiously.  
  
"About my adventures, of course." Maddi replied. "...oh, but I haven't had them yet, so that's another reason of why I can't get married...at least in a long time... I have to live my adventures first..."  
  
"Oh but, Maddi." Wendy said, but the stopped quickly while thinking to herself. She sounded so much like herself when she was younger. Wendy thought the same before... before Peter kissed her. It had been wonderful, no other kiss had been the same either, her first kiss, her special kiss. "Come closer Maddi, let me appraise you..."  
  
Madison did as she was told and stood up in front of her aunt, smiling awkwardly. Wendy looked at her face fixedly. "Yes, it's quite as I have expected..." She said, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You have a woman's chin, had you not noticed?" she asked. "There hidden in the right hand corner, is that a kiss?"  
  
Madison looked confused. She touched her chin as she frowned. Just as Wendy said the words concerning the kiss, Helen walked in the dinning room. "Excuse me, but did I heard correctly?" she asked placing the metal trade on the table. "A kiss...a hidden kiss? Just like yours Mrs. Wendy!"  
  
"B-but what is it for?" Madison asked, very confused...a hidden kiss? How could a kiss be hidden... how could someone have a hidden kiss on their faces?  
  
"Ah...Mrs. Madison, It its for the greatest adventure of all. They that find it have slipped in and out of heaven."  
  
"Find what?" Madison asked. All the talking Helen did confused her more. How could a kiss be an exiting adventure?  
  
"The one the kiss belongs too, of course." Said Helen. "Mrs. Maddi is all a woman."  
  
Madison was just too speechless to react at the terrible , at least terrible for her, news. She... a...woman?  
  
"Almost a woman." Corrected Wendy, as she stood up and took Madison by the shoulders. "You must be awfully tired, dear. What if we go and find your room?" she asked. She knew how this whole thing about being a woman would affect Maddi, after all, it had affected her too, and it had changed her life in ways she only imagined in her wildest dreams.  
  
"Shall I take this tea back to the kitchen, Mrs. Wendy?" asked Helen.  
  
"Um, no, Helen. We'll take it upstairs in the nursery..."  
  
Wendy and Madison, walked back to the great foyer, where Maddi's suitcases still were lying on the wooden floor. Wendy grabbed a couple of suitcases, as so did Madison. She smiled while she lead the way up the stairs. "Oh, I know you'll just love it here. You can sleep in the nursery...it doesn't look like a nursery anymore, of course, it actually looks like young lady's room." Wendy said.  
  
Once they had reached the second floor there was one single hallway. With 4 rooms and a bathroom. One room was Aunt Wendy's studio, as she called it. Next to it there was another large room which was her room, and next to it an even larger room was signaled to Maddi as the nursery, her room.  
  
Wendy opened the door to reveal a large room with a single bed, a dresser, a night side table, a desk and a wardrobe, all made of the lightest wood. The bed had sky blue covers and white soft pillows. It had a pale blue canopy over it. The walls were painted white with some leafy patterns here and there, the curtains were long and of the same soft color as forget-me- knots. There was, also a full length sized mirror standing next to the window. The window was the thing that Madison really, really liked. It lead to a balcony. It didn't have a windowsill, as the one she had back at home, but it was a very tall window, not too wide but tall and wide enough for a person to stand on it. The best thing was the vitro patterns on it, yellow, red and orange figures decorated the glass.  
  
"Do you like it, Maddi?" asked Wendy, placing a hand on Madison's shoulder. "Oh, aunt Wendy, it's beautiful!" Madison said walking in the room.  
  
"I knew you would like it." Wendy said. "Your father, and I used to sleep here when we were younger...oh, and of course John, too...and all the other...boys." Wendy sighed deeply, at the memories that room brought her. "Oh, that's Toby's..." Said Wendy motioning towards the dog house in front of the bed. "He'll watch over you."  
  
"Watch over me?" Madison asked chuckling. "What could ever happen?"  
  
"The wind might take away the birds..." Wendy muttered.  
  
"Hmmm?" Madison asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, dear..." Wendy said nervously as she placed Maddi's suitcases on the bed. "Well, I'll leave you now, get ready for bed and I'll come when you're ready..."  
  
Aunt Wendy left the room closing the door behind them, leaving Madison alone. Madison smiled. She already loved the nursery. It was beautiful, but there was something more. She felt, a strange sensation, like a bond with he room. maybe it was because her father had slept there, maybe not. Anyway, she pulled her dress and petticoat over her head and put on her long nightgown. She placed the suitcases on the floor again, she would sort her clothes out in the morning, and jumped inside the soft warm bed.  
  
She did not, of course, noticed a strange boy flying outside the window. Every time Madison turned to the window, the boy hid in the shadows. Usually he would be joined by a bright light buzzing around him, but this time the fairy was elsewhere, streets away, in Michael Darling's house, looking for a girl of golden brown hair with touches of copper.  
  
The boy looked at Madison curiously. Who was she and what was she doing in his Wendy's old room? He moved in closer to the window. The girl was reading a book and wouldn't see him. he pressed his hand on the cold glass and looked at her fixedly. Just then, the girl turned her head to the window. He flew upwards immediately, hoping the girl had not seen him.  
  
As Madison looked towards the window she thought she saw something that quickly disappeared. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and walked to the window. She popped her head outside and looked in all directions, but saw nothing.  
  
Right then she heard a knock in the door followed by aunt Wendy's voice asking if she could come in. She closed the window quickly and jumped in bed again.  
  
Aunt Wendy came in carrying a trade with tea. She sat in Maddi's bed and handed her one cup. Madison could once again notice aunt Wendy was VERY different from her mother.  
  
"Alright, Maddi." Said aunt Wendy. "I assume you understood what I wanted to say at dinner."  
  
Madison nodded. "Yes, aunt Wendy." She said dryly.  
  
"I'm sorry Maddi....about all this." She said. "I was scared to death when I had to grow up you know...But, afterwards when I met Philippe. It was love at first sight...my first love."  
  
The boy outside heard this. The phrase turning around in his head. "...my first love..." He muttered. His smile faded from his face and he flew away.  
  
***  
  
Madison slept peacefully. Her chest raising and falling as she breathed. She once again didn't notice the strange boy looking through the window.  
  
This time the boy, Peter Pan, was joined by the tiny light buzzing around him. His fairy Tinkerbell.  
  
The fairy stood in his shoulder and spoke to him. "What was it you wanted to show me! I must return to the other house, the girl might return and I have to be there." But to those who didn't know the fairy speech this would sound as someone ringing tiny tinkling bells.  
  
"Just wait and see, Tink." The boy said. "It's a surprise." And saying this the boy opened the window and gracefully flew in the room. He made his fairy a sign with his hand, motioning to come closer. They both flew towards a bed placed several inches away from the window.  
  
The boy lifted his body and placed himself on top of the bed. He saw the girl and smiled, his head a few inches from hers as he leaned closer to take a better look at her. As he leaned closer more aware of her scent he became. She smelt like...sweet.  
  
Just then Tinkerbell, came and took a look at the girl. Her face light up even more, if it was possible. She smiled widely and soon began to jump around and make little fairy cries of joy. They were really loud. Peter was wondering how could a little creature like her could make such a loud noise, when he came to realize Tink was making too much racket and would end up by waking the girl up.  
  
"SHH!!! Tink shut up, before you wake her." He told her. But the fairy ignored him and kept feeling happiness. "Tink...!you'll wake someone up..."  
  
But then, it was too late, and the door burst open, revealing a woman, tall and beautiful. It was Wendy!  
  
The boy and the fairy stayed still and quiet, as the lady walked towards them.  
  
"Peter?" Wendy asked walking closer to him.  
  
"Hi Wendy!" the boy exclaimed.  
  
"Shh...! you'll wake Maddi up." She said. "Come, we can talk next door...in my studio."  
  
Wendy walked to her studio, Peter and Tinkerbell flying behind. She opened the door and came in. The room was small. It had a desk, afire place and three little chairs.  
  
Peter came in with Tink, as Wendy sat on one of the chairs by the fire. "Please sit down Peter." she said showing him another chair. Peter sat down, looking at Wendy awkwardly. He rubbed his chin. There was a considerable amount of hair on it now. Peter lowered his eyes as he remembered the changes he had been experiencing, and tears began to gather up in his eyes.  
  
Wendy noticed this and reached up to him. "Peter...what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"What's wrong?! Look at me, that's what's wrong, Wendy, I have a beard.  
  
Wendy smiled at the now young man. He was growing a beard and she noticed he was also growing hair on his legs and arms. The suit made of leaves and vines was different, the other one probably didn't fit him anymore. "Well, Peter I can shave it if you want me to." She offered.  
  
At this Peter looked at her eyed and smiled. "That'll make it go away?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, Peter, it'll go away..."  
  
"Forever?" he asked.  
  
Wendy chuckled. "No, not forever...but for a while...um, I can teach you how to do it, if you want to."  
  
He nodded and followed Wendy to the nearby bathroom. This time Tinkerbell wasn't with him. she was too busy making plans of her own, finding a way of taking the girl to Neverland, but of that we'll talk about later.  
  
Once in the bathroom, Wendy opened a little drawer on the cupboard. She took a short knife and some shaving cream. As she did so Peter looked as if he was about to fade. Wendy resisted the urge to laugh, and smiled. "Don't worry, Peter, it won't hurt." And then she proceeded to shave Peter Pan.  
  
After fifteen minutes, Wendy was done with shaving the handsome young man. "That's better, isn't it...?" she asked, only receiving an affirmative nod from Peter's side.  
  
Peter stood up and looked at the reflection of himself in the mirror. "Oh the cleverness of me." He said.  
  
Wendy smiled. She was about to protest but she decided against it. Peter Pan, had not changed a one bit.  
  
"Anyway, Wendy. Who's the girl in you old room?" he asked. "Is she your..."  
  
"No." Wendy answered quickly. "She's Madison, Michael's daughter..."  
  
"So she's not you daughter...she's your..."  
  
"Niece."  
  
"Oh." He said.  
  
"She's a wonderful girl..." Wendy said. "I'm very fond of her, Peter."  
  
"uh-huh." He said, opening the window. "Tinkerbell!" he called, and soon the little fairy was by his side again.  
  
"Peter." Wendy said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You can't take her." she said firmly. "She's not mine...and besides..."  
  
"I gotta go now Wendy, see you soon." He said bowing. Tinkerbell flew to Wendy's face and gave her a huge kiss on the nose. She flew away with Peter waving a goodbye.  
  
Wendy sighed closing the window of her studio. "Please don't take her." she muttered to the night.  
  
She knew that if Peter took Maddi to Neverland, Maddi wouldn't return, never, and she wouldn't be able to bear that. what would Michael say? She looked out the window for a last time, and went to bed. Maybe the morning would bring a solution.  
  
An: Ok adventures are about to begin! Yay! 


End file.
